


Defense Mechanism

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: When Prompto saves Ignis from a mysterious flower, he soon discovers that no good deed goes unpunished. Lucky for him, Ignis is happy to help him through the effects of the plant's odd defense mechanism.





	Defense Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teneniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teneniel/gifts).



> This might just be the longest sex pollen story every written, my goodness! This story is a gift to the ever lovely Teneniel as part of the Promnis Discord Secret Santa gift exchange. I hope this epic tale of debauchery helps show just how touched I am to call you my friend! Thank you for everything you've done for me this year and I hope our friendship lasts for years to come! <3

Vicious beasts he could almost understand. Giant bugs, sure, why not? And what was a good adventure without a giant snake or two? Even daemons made a certain amount of sense, at the end of the day. Plants, on the other hand… 

What was the world coming to when you couldn’t even trust plants anymore? 

It wasn’t a secret that a certain streak of bad luck seemed to follow Prompto like a dark cloud. Despite being the “ranged weapons guy,” more often than not he got too caught up in the heat of battle and got too close. As a result, they’d used more potions, remedies, antidotes, and even resurrection items on him than the other three combined, and he knew it. Luckily, it didn’t seem to bother any of his friends. Or at least not Noct and Gladio, who would elbow him at dinner time or freely joke about his clumsiness once they were all piling back into the car. Ignis rarely joined them, however. He didn’t exactly reprimand Prompto, but more than once the blond had caught him watching him with unreadable eyes when he was supposed to be cooking. He wanted to say something in those moments, but nothing ever came to mind. 

Once upon a time, Prompto had finally worked up the courage to act on a crush he’d been nursing for the better part of three years and asked Ignis on a date. And Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to the future King of Lucis, had agreed. It wasn’t going to be anything special, just dinner and a movie, but that was more than enough for Prompto. But then the plans for Noct’s wedding to Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrea came together quite suddenly and none of them had the time to spare and now…well… 

They never did get to go on that date. 

Since the fall of Insomnia there had been too much grief and then too much to do. Though, on second thought, that wasn’t really true. They were busy hunting down the Royal Arms of Noct’s long dead ancestors between facing off against gods and the odd Niff base, true enough, but there were plenty of days that were filled with hunts long after their coffers were full. So many days were spent simply keeping themselves busy, anything to keep moving and pass the time, and Prompto could have commandeered any one of them for their once promised date. And Noct and Gladio would have been happy to let him, too. Both of them had been more than encouraging of his crush, seeming to share the opinion that Ignis overlooked the simple things in life far too often. Somehow, though, Prompto couldn’t bring himself to do it. The truth was that nearly two months had passed and Prompto felt sure that if Ignis was truly interested he would have said something on his own by now. 

Date or no, it didn’t stop Prompto from steeling glances—and pictures—of Ignis whenever he could and it didn’t stop him from watching the Advisor’s back perhaps a bit more closely than any of the other’s during battle. That was how he had noticed the flower in the first place. 

It was huge, thought that in itself wasn’t all that alarming. He was used to seeing strange things by now. They were in the middle of fighting wasps that were almost as big as the Regalia, after all. What caught his eye was the way the plant swayed when Ignis dodged a deadly sting and brushed one fleshy leaf as he regained his balance. The thing was easily seven feet tall, topped by a single white bulb the size of a watermelon. Prompto had read once that plants could move their heads, like how sunflowers would follow the path of the sun across the sky for maximum light exposure. He’d never seen it, though, and had always imagined that it would be a gradual and halting movement, almost too slow to track. 

The way the plant’s white head swung down to aim at Ignis was anything but slow. 

Prompto didn’t even think. He didn’t waste the breath to warn Ignis. He simply threw himself at the man. The Advisor was so focused on the battle in front of him that he wasn’t expecting to be shoved from behind and stumbled to his knees just as the plant released a puff of purple pollen in Prompto’s face. Prompto coughed and sat down hard in surprise, rubbing at his eyes and finally letting out an almighty sneeze. He could hear the sickening thud of metal slicking through a crunchy thorax and the buzzing in the air died away as the last of the giant bees fell somewhere off to his left. 

“Iggy?” Prompto croaked, still half blinded by the pollen. His voice was hoarse and he spat to try and clear some of it out of his mouth. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Ignis replied and he relaxed a bit, that was good at least. He heard Ignis return the question and waited a moment before answering. He waited for…anything really. Dizziness, nausea, inane babbling: any sign of poison or confusion or some other ailment. Mostly, he just felt like he’d been sprayed with baby powder and sneezed again. 

“I think so?” he finally said cautiously. At last he managed to rub enough of the pollen from his eyes to squint at his companions. It was only then that he noticed that Ignis was offering him a handkerchief and he gratefully accepted it to clean the dust from his face. The white cloth was quickly stained purple but that seemed oddly appropriate. 

“You’re sure you’re all right?” Ignis asked, brows knitted together. Prompto nodded, but he had to admit it didn’t exactly make sense. The plant had seemed to react when Ignis brushed against it. Given his track record, it seemed too much to hope for that the burst of pollen was only designed to temporarily blind a potential threat. Even Prompto knew that much. 

“I don’t feel anything yet, anyway,” Prompto said. Even so, he put the handkerchief into his own pocket instead of handing it back to Ignis, just in case. If the pollen was poisonous he didn’t want anyone else touching it, least of all Ignis. 

“Sure is a weird looking plant,” Noct commented, and Prompto looked over to find him looking over Gladio’s shoulder. The Shield had his phone out and was no doubt doing a search on what exactly they had stumbled upon. 

“It might be harmless,” Gladio muttered as his thumbs tapped on the screen to refine his search. The phone looked so small in his massive hands. “Some plants release toxins, but there are a few that spray pollen just to help with pollination.” 

  
“Seriously, Prom, you have the _worst_ luck. Are you sure you didn’t, like, walked under three ladders and break a mirror, or something?” Noct teased. Prompto stuck his tongue out, only to be dismayed to find that what he could see of it had been dyed purple by the pollen. Perfect. 

“In any case,” Ignis interrupted loudly, “it appears our task here is complete and it will be dark soon. Surely you can continue your search while we head back to camp?” The question was directed at Gladio who only nodded and gave Noct a good natured shove as soon as he started whining about having to camp for the third night in a row. 

Prompto climbed to his feet and dusted his shirt off as best as he could as they started back down the path towards the car. He fanned himself with the neck of his shirt a bit, feeling a little warm despite the tank top, and squinted up at the sun. Had the day always been this warm? He was about to ask, when Gladio let out a bark of laughter that nearly made him trip. 

“Don’t do that!” he yelped, whirling around. Ignis had been nearly in step with him and turned as well with an annoyed huff. 

“I take it you’ve found something, then?” he asked, exasperation clear in his voice. 

“Oh yeah, I found something alright,” Gladio said with a grin, but he burst into another round of laughter before he could elaborate. Noct peered at his phone curiously and the Prince’s eyes widened. He slapped a hand over his mouth and turned bright red before his eyes darted to Prompto. The look in those dark blue eyes was strange but there was definitely a hint of pity there, Prompto decided, and that made his stomach drop. 

“Care to enlighten us?” Ignis finally asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Prompto looked between the chuckling Shield and the mortified Prince almost desperately. 

“Yeah, come on! Don’t keep a guy in suspense!” he cried, trying and mostly failing to keep his voice from trembling. He’d been turned into a frog a handful of times, and a stone statue, and had even once been so confused that he’d carried out an entire ten minute conversation with a lamp post in the middle of a fight. This couldn’t be worse than all that, could it? 

“It was a defense mechanism, of sorts,” Gladio finally said, clearing his throat and actually flicking a tear from the corner of his eye from the force of his laughter. “That plant sprays pollen when it thinks it’s being threatened to distract any predators.” His grin had turned almost lecherous and it was aimed squarely at Prompto. “I’d say it distracts them pretty good, too.” 

“Oh for—specifics, if you please, Gladio,” Ignis huffed and Prompto felt himself nodding quickly, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. 

“Yeah! Am I gonna be okay or grow a second head or what?” Prompto demanded. Gladio snickered again and Noct suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. 

“Oh yeah, pipsqueak. You’re gonna be fine,” Gladio said, finally pocketing his phone to walk past them. “It’s not poison. It’s an aphrodisiac.” 

Prompto blinked as Gladio patted his shoulder when he passed. Noct gave him a somewhat wider berth as he followed the Shield and slowly Prompto turned to look at Ignis. 

“What?” he asked, and his voice sounded so small that he was almost embarrassed. Ignis simply stared at him for a moment before turning to hurry after Gladio. 

“Now wait just a minute!” 

Prompto followed them all in a daze, their words drifting over him but seeming to have no meaning. 

“It’s pretty smart, actually,” Gladio was saying as they neared the Regalia. “Apparently the pollen takes about 20 minutes to set in, depending on the target. So the plant blows a big gust to blind any animal at first, and by the time it can see and smell again, well, it has other things on its mind than eating a plant.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Ignis insisted, sounding equal parts frantic and mortified. “How long does it last?” 

“Not sure, but a few hours anyway, and Prom got a full face of it. Seriously, kid, you’ve got the worst luck.” 

It took Prompto a moment to realize they had reached the car, and another to recognize that everyone was looking at him for some response to Gladio’s comment. Or Gladio and Ignis were, anyway. Noct seemed to be looking anywhere but at his best friend. 

“So…what does that mean?” Prompto asked. His stomach was beginning to feel strange, but not like nausea or cramping. It kept sort of flipping, but not in a way that he could attribute to anxiety either. It was strange and he wished it would stop. “What’s going to happen to me?” 

Gladio didn’t laugh this time. His brown eyes softened and he blew out a breath before fixing Prompto with a brotherly stare. Prompto recognized the look. He was trying to be kind. 

“It means you’re going to want sex,” he said bluntly. Ignis spluttered and Noct’s face erupted in color again, but Prompto only stared at him and Gladio continued on unperturbed. “You’ll probably be pretty insatiable for a couple of hours. Maybe even most of the night. But it should pass by morning from what I was reading.” He gave Prompto a little quirk of a smile. “You’ve had worse. It’s just a little embarrassing. That’s all.” 

Prompto swallowed, his mouth still feeling dry and a bit grainy from the lingering pollen. His heart had sped up, but he couldn’t say if that was an effect of the pollen or a symptom of own uncertainty. Gladio seemed sure that he would be fine, but it was still frightening to think that very soon he wouldn’t have any control over himself. He hated being confused, and this sounded ten times worse. 

“So...what do we do?” he asked. No one seemed to have an answer for that. Gladio cleared his throat. Noct kept looking at his boots. Even Ignis refused to look at him, keeping his eyes glued to Gladio. Finally, when it seemed no one else was willing to say anything, Gladio muttered something about them all being children and crossed his arms across his bare chest. 

“Well, we have a couple of options,” he said slowly. “One, we can all go back to camp and try to give you space to deal with this on your own. Two, we can find a hotel for the night, where at least you’d have access to a bathroom.” 

“The second one,” Prompto and Noct said simultaneously. Ignis nodded his agreement to that plan and Gladio sighed. 

“Yeah, I thought that might be best, too. So all that’s left is…whether you want someone to stay with you.” 

Prompto could hear the wind rustling the grass around his boots in the silence that followed. 

“You don’t have to, of course. We can just check up on you if you want, but it might be safer. You know…so someone can make sure you don’t hurt yourself or develop a fever or any other symptoms.” 

Now Prompto could feel his own face burning. His fingers curled into fists at his sides and he concentrated on the feeling of his bitten nails digging into his palms to distract him from the squirming of his stomach. 

“You said it was just an aphrodisiac,” Ignis said. There was a hint of concern in his voice that only made the wriggling in the pit of Prompto’s stomach worse. 

“Well, yeah, it’s supposed to be. But he could be allergic or something, I don’t know,” Gladio shot back defensively. “I’m just saying. It would be safer if we kept an eye on him, even minimally.” 

“Gods, can we please stop talking about this?” Noct muttered, but everyone ignored the Prince’s discomfort. Prompto drew in another breath and finally admitted to himself that he did feel hot. His skin was beginning to feel too tight and he was breaking out in a sweat, but none of it felt like allergies or a fever. He finally acknowledged that the feeling in his stomach was familiar, one that he had experienced countless nights in an empty house when raging teenage hormones had gotten the better of him. 

He needed to make a decision before one was made for him. 

“Hotel,” he finally said. It was getting hard to focus. Words and their meanings were quickly becoming a challenge to keep a hold of. “I want a hotel room and…and I want Iggy to stay with me. I-If that’s okay.” 

“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice had a strange effect on him, soothing the growing heat under his skin while simultaneously stoking the curling fire in his stomach. “I cannot take advantage of you when you’re like this.” 

“You’re not,” Prompto promised, though he had a feeling it came out sounding more like a whine. “You don’t have to do anything. I just…want you there. With me. That’s all.” Ignis opened his mouth again but Prompto hurried on. “I asked you on a date and you said yes,” he blurted. 

His eyes widened and he suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He couldn’t look at any of them, staring at his boots instead. His head was beginning to swim, filling with a fog that he knew would engulf him entirely if he let it. He fought it, biting his lip now to try and ground himself in the pain, but he couldn’t say how long he would be able to hold out. 

“All right,” Ignis said. Prompto’s head shot up so fast that it left him a bit dizzy. “I suppose someone should make sure you don’t grow dehydrated or have an adverse reaction, as Gladio said.” He paused and finally looked at Prompto again, fixing him with that piercing gaze that could look right through him. “As long as that’s what you really want. As long as you’re still lucid enough to know what you want.” 

“Yes,” Prompto said, too fast, and hurried to add, “two plus two is four. See. Totally lucid. And it is what I want.” He knew deep down that he was already beginning to succumb to his symptoms, but he tried to ignore it. It felt a little like being tipsy, when he’d drunk just enough to let his tongue loosen and said things that he shouldn’t. When Ignis only kept staring at him, clearly unconvinced, he finally took a step towards the Advisor. “Look, if what Gladio said is true I’m gonna lose control of myself, right? And that’s kinda scary, okay? So…I want someone with me I can trust. I don’t want to be alone, Iggy.” 

That was true. Maybe not the whole truth, but most of it. And it did the trick. 

“As long as you are sure,” Ignis said again, but this time he offered Prompto a small smile. “I suppose I would feel the same had you not saved me from being in your place,” he admitted. Prompto nodded and went to take another step only to realize that his body was beginning to respond more and more to the pollen now. 

“Great. So…uh…can we go?” he said, which earned him a hearty laugh from Gladio. Ignis scowled at the bigger man, but Prompto didn’t have the presence of mind to care. Noct muttered something and there was a quick exchange that went over Prompto’s head as it was quickly decided that Gladio and Noct would rent Chocobos to return to their campsite while Ignis took Prompto to the closest hotel in the car. Or at least, that was the impression Prompto got. All he knew for sure was that there was as series of quick goodbyes as the group split and soon enough he and Ignis were alone in the Regalia speeding along as the sun dipped towards the horizon. 

Prompto bounced his knee and chewed on his thumb, keeping his eyes closed for most of the drive. Every turn made the swirling in his stomach clench and every bump made him more and more aware of how uncomfortable his jeans were getting. His breathing was coming faster no matter how hard he tried to control it and he itched to do something, _anything_ , about it, but he kept chewing on his fingernails instead to keep his hands off himself. He could wait until they were in a hotel room at least. He could wait that long. 

Gods, he hoped he could wait that long. 

He had no memory of arriving at the hotel or of how they got in the room. All he knew next was that he was being directed to sit on a mattress that was a bit too springy and creaked a bit too much. The bed dipped as Ignis sat beside him and asked him something, but Prompto found that he couldn’t concentrate on the words. Instead, all of his focus was captured by those plump, nearly feminine lips as they formed each syllable, the sounds themselves not making any sense. 

“Can I kiss you?” The voice barely even sounded like his own. A breathy whisper that was almost an outright moan. Those lips formed a thin line and for a moment Prompto was sure Ignis was about to turn him down. He held his breath, suddenly terrified. It shouldn’t matter. He wasn’t himself. He shouldn’t have even asked Ignis to do this, not like this. He turned his face away, about to blurt out some excuse, when Ignis finally answered him. 

“You may.” 

The words sent shivers down Prompto’s spine and when he looked back he could feel every muscle in his body trembling. He saw Ignis nod, reassuring him in case he thought he’d imagined the answer, and that was all the permission that Prompto needed. 

As far as first kisses went, this was probably a terrible one. It was too eager and too hungry. He nearly lunged at the Advisor and felt their teeth clack together with the force of it, but didn’t pull away even as he felt Ignis’ head duck in an involuntary wince. There was nothing sweet or shy about it. Nothing like a first kiss should be. Instead his hands found their way to Ignis’ hair to keep him from pulling away and his tongue found its way between those plump lips when Ignis gasped in surprise. 

Prompto had never kissed anyone before, but his body seemed to know what it was doing. Maybe it was the pollen or the movies he’d seen or, hell, even the porn he’d watched, but he didn’t hesitate. In seconds he was kneeling on the bed, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further and swipe his tongue along rows of perfect teeth. Then arms came up to encircle him and Ignis wasn’t just letting himself be kissed anymore, but kissing back. A velvety tongue moved against his, tasting of coffee and dark chocolate and a spice that Prompto couldn’t name. His entire body locked up, his mind drowning in the sensation, and all at once his mind went blank while he let out a shuddering moan. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed. Awareness came back to him slowly and in pieces. He was slumped against a warm body, barely sitting up, cradled against a chest that was heaving nearly as hard as his own was. He was still fully dressed but there was a warm dampness around his crotch. And it had done absolutely nothing to ease the painfully rigid flesh trapped there. 

“Did you just—?” Ignis finally asked, sounding embarrassed. Prompto giggled a little drunkenly. Ignis’ voice always took on a slightly higher pitch when he was embarrassed. It was actually pretty adorable. 

“Yeah,” he admitted without an ounce of shame. There wasn’t any room in the fog of lust that had settled over his brain for shame. “And Gladio was right. It wasn’t enough,” he added breathlessly. 

A moment of silence passed between them. He could practically hear Ignis thinking and he knew the Advisor well enough to know exactly what he was thinking about. Inside his mind, Ignis was having a silent war with himself. Stay, and possibly “take advantage” of Prompto in his current state, or go. It would have been an easy decision, if Ignis had no interest in the blond. And yet Ignis was fighting with himself over what the correct choice was. That had to mean something. At least, that’s what Prompto’s lust-addled brain told him, anyway. 

In the end Prompto made the decision for him. Ignis was stronger than him, he reasoned. If he wanted to stop him, he would. When Prompto leaned up to kiss him again, however, those lips moved automatically under his and that wonderfully delectable tongue met his much more readily this time. 

That was the moment when he well and truly stopped fighting the pollen. 

It only took a light pressure on his shoulder for Ignis to encourage him to lay back on the bed. The Advisor’s long limbs caged him and Prompto made no effort to hold back the muffled groans that escaped his lips as Ignis thoroughly explored his mouth. As delightful as that was, however, it was doing nothing for the ache between his legs that was growing more desperate by the second. 

“Please,” he gasped, finally tearing himself away from Ignis’ lips. “Please, Iggy. I need…I need…” He couldn’t even get the words out so instead he simply took Ignis’ hand and placed it over the obvious bulge in his pants. Even that little bit of pressure was enough to make him gasp and writhe, shamelessly grinding his hips into Ignis’ hand. It was hard to focus, but he thought he saw Ignis’ high cheekbones redden above him. When he pulled his hand away, Prompto whined in protest until he realized that long fingers were plucking at his belt. 

Prompto wasn’t sure if the hesitation was due to nerves or if Ignis simply wasn’t moving fast enough for the demands of his desperate body, but in either case he knocked the Advisor’s hands away and muttered a quick, “Let me do it,” before jerking the belt opened and taking care of the button and zipper on his jeans along with it for good measure. 

He waited, quivering, for what would happen next. It was another crossroads. Another moment when Ignis could have stopped everything, had he chosen to do so. Prompto wouldn’t have even been able to blame him if he did. At least one of the Astrals must have been looking out for him, however, because suddenly there were fingers at his hips sliding his jeans and boxers down far enough to finally let his swollen cock spring free. He shuddered to be exposed to the cool air like that, but it was only a moment before elegant fingers wrapped around him in a tentative grip. 

Prompto arched hard and let his eyes roll back, nearly coming again at the simple touch alone. His reaction either encouraged Ignis or else startled him into action, but either way his hand began to move. Prompto’s heart beat so hard against his breastbone it felt like it might burst and his chest heaved for air. How many times had he closed his eyes while he took himself in hand and imagined this very thing? How long had he wished for Ignis to touch him like this? Days? Months? Years? And now that the moment was finally here, the last shreds of conscious thought buried away in the back of his mind were almost disappointment that he was too wound up to enjoy it properly. He could only hope that this wouldn’t be his only chance to feel Ignis’ hand on him. 

Those thoughts sunk back beneath the unrelenting waves of lust almost as soon as they had surfaced. His hips jerked in a desperate attempt to thrust up into Ignis’ hand, though there was no coordination to the movement. His stomach clenched and his head swam. In the end, he had no idea how long he actually lasted, though he suspected it was an embarrassingly short amount of time, before he arched again with a shout and felt warmth splash against his stomach and the bottom of his tank top. 

Gradually, his body relaxed back against the ancient mattress. He blinked a few times at the ceiling before daring to look down. First he took stock of himself. He was a mess, to put it lightly. His shirt was half rucked up and his pants were pulled down only just enough to expose him. What skin was visible was dotted with cooling seed, and yet despite coming twice already he could still see how swollen his length was and still feel the way it pulsed in Ignis’ lose grip. 

Then he looked at Ignis. The Advisor was looking down at him with something between surprise and hunger warring in his beautiful green eyes. His glasses had slipped halfway down his nose and Prompto reached up to pull them off and set them on the bedside table, causing Ignis to flinch in surprise. Those green eyes flicked up to his and Prompto lost himself in them for a moment. They weren’t just one shade of green, rather they seemed to be a mix of light and dark shades all overlapping. It was a bit like laying under a tree and watching the sunlight filter through the layers of leaves. 

“You’re beautiful,” Prompto whispered. He hoped that was what he said anyway. His lips still felt numb with the aftershocks of his most recent release. Ignis only stared back at him for a minute before letting his eyes shift back down his body again. 

“This isn’t uncomfortable for you?” he asked. Prompto wasn’t sure what he meant at first until Ignis’ fingers gave him a gentle squeeze and he sighed as he shook his head. 

“No,” he promised. “It just feels good. Really, really good.” He licked his lips and realized that the fog had lifted, at least momentarily. “What about you?” he asked and when Ignis stumbled over his reply he laughed and shook his head. “I mean, are you okay with this? You can still leave, you know, if this is too much.” He shifted his eyes to stare at Ignis’ glasses gleaming on the bedside table, not wanting any hint of hesitation or pleading in his eyes to influence the Advisor’s decision. He felt fingertips brush his cheek and guide him to look back up at Ignis. His other hand had yet to release Prompto. 

“I assure you,” Ignis said, leaning down as he spoke, “there is nowhere else in the world that I would rather be just now.” Kiss bitten lips brushed his again, but there was no urgency this time. _This_ was what a first kiss should be like. It was simple but warm, just one pair of lips pressed against another but with enough pressure to make it clear that the contact was entirely intentional. Prompto felt his heart swell even as another part of him twitched in Ignis’ free hand. The Advisor actually laughed as he pulled back. 

“Let’s get these off before you make even more of a mess, shall we?” he suggested, pulling at Prompto’s shirt to indicate his clothes. Now feeling in control again, Prompto found himself hesitating. He had put on a good deal of muscle thanks to his Crownsguard training, but there were still dark stretch marks along his stomach and legs, reminders of just how overweight he had been as a child. He hated those marks and hated even more when other people saw them. Changing for P.E. and later for Crownsguard training had been a daily torment. And now Ignis would see them. It struck him as odd that he was suddenly feeling shy when Ignis was already holding his erection in his hand and he chided himself for his own fear. Ignis wasn’t shallow enough to care about some old marks, no matter how Prompto felt about them. In fact, part of him was frustrated at himself for even imagining that the Advisor would ever be so superficial. 

“Only if you feel comfortable,” Ignis amended when Prompto didn’t immediately comply. The words only startled Prompto into action and he began tugging his clothes off, tossing them off the bed in a heap. He couldn’t look at Ignis after, however, and found himself staring at the wall instead. It wasn’t until Ignis’ hand finally left him that he glanced back at the Advisor in surprise. Whatever he was expecting, though, it wasn’t the sight of Ignis sitting up to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Well, fair is fair,” Ignis reasoned, focused on his work. “And you are clearly uncomfortable being the only one bare.” 

“Iggy,” Prompto whispered, even as his mouth went dry as more and more of his tanned chest was revealed. “You don’t have to…” 

“I am well aware,” Ignis promised as he finished and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. Prompto struggled to make his mouth work, but words abandoned him completely when Ignis’ hands reached for his own belt. The fog was closing in again, he could feel it, and his abandoned cock twitched feebly against his stomach while he laid there, watching Ignis strip before him and kept reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream. Ignis paused long enough to spare him another shy glance before he began to wriggle out of his trousers, exposing his own arousal. 

The fog swallowed up Prompto’s brain again with a vengeance. Even in his own fantasies, he had never quite gotten this far. He imagined Ignis’ hands on him—or sometimes his mouth—but he always stopped himself just short of imagining the Advisor being anything but fully dressed. Somehow, that was where his mind had decided to draw the line as far as sexually fantasizing about his friend went. Meanwhile, in the present, Ignis straddled his thighs, not only bare but hard, and Prompto couldn’t breathe. 

He surged up into a sitting position so fast that the room began to spin a little. He barely noticed as their lips crashed together. Far from being surprised by the movement, Ignis’ lips and tongue moved against his own with equal fervor. One long arm wrapped around Prompto to help support him with the other dove between them. Ignis’ fingers were long enough to wrap around them both with ease and Prompto couldn’t help the way he gasped and wound his arms around the taller man. One hand buried itself in thick brown hair while the other explored Ignis’ back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as he began to move his arm. Ignis wasn’t bulky like Gladio, but there was an undeniable strength rippling beneath his skin with every movement. Prompto had known that since the first time he’d seen the Advisor do a backflip in battle. 

And he’d kept the image in his mind hours afterwards when he’d excused himself for a bathroom break in the woods and put his gloves between his teeth to stifle any noise as he gripped himself in the bushes. 

For the second time that night it wasn’t his own hand on his heated flesh, however, and that thought alone was enough to make him whimper almost pathetically into Ignis’ eager mouth. Up until now he might have made himself believe that Ignis was only doing all of this because of the pollen, because he felt a sense of obligation or maybe just because he wanted to help alleviate Prompto’s symptoms as much as possible until the effects passed. 

Now, though… A strong arm clutched Prompto against heated skin and it was Ignis’ tongue doing most of the work this time. The Advisor’s breathing had sped up and small noises were begin to escape him with increasing volume. Most telling of all, his hips had begun to rock into his own hand as he stroked them, his cock sliding along Prompto’s in the tight space created by his fist. Prompto himself was left breathless and trembling, merely along for the ride. Ignis was fully in control now, and he hadn’t been dosed with any pollen. 

That meant something, but what exactly that might be seemed just out of reach with the haze of lust clouding Prompto’s mind. Any thought beyond pure sensation was difficult so he simply gave up and let it all wash over him. Ignis’ mouth left his to give them both a chance to breathe, but the Advisor’s lips quickly worked their way down his chin to the sensitive side of his neck instead. And all the while his hand kept working them both, pausing now and then to give them a squeeze or swipe his thumb over Prompto’s leaking tip. Prompto’s breathing hitched and he leaned his head back to give Ignis more access, staring sightlessly at the slightly discolored ceiling above them. Seconds felt like hours as he felt his stomach begin its pleasant twisting again, drawing him towards yet another release. 

Ignis said something, but the words made no sense to Prompto. It wasn’t until he felt fingers grip his hair and pull that his head flopped forward again. He blinked owlishly at Ignis who was staring at him like he was a particularly juicy piece of meat. At any other time the look would have been intimidating, but now it only made Prompto’s blood pump that much faster. 

“I said, look at me,” Ignis hissed, obviously repeating himself. Despite the tone, there was a gentleness to the words, almost a pleading, and Prompto obeyed immediately. Those dappled green eyes had grown dark as a forest at midnight, the pupils blown wide, and they drew Prompto in even without the command. Ignis stared right back at him, running a tongue along his kiss bitten lips in a move that had to be subconscious. The prim and proper Iggy that Prompto knew didn’t even like to be caught in a towel after a shower, never mind growling commands and eyeing Prompto like he wanted to eat him while jerking them both off. 

Prompto didn’t have time to dwell on the strangeness of it all, however, because just a moment later Ignis’ mouth fell opened and the muscles in his neck tensed up. His hand moved over them at a furious pace now, losing all rhythm, and his hips bucked against Prompto’s. All at once, Prompto’s skin felt too tight and too hot and all he could do was cling to Ignis with a whimper as his own hips twitched in a desperate bid for more friction. His mouth fell opened in a silent cry as his third orgasm ripped through him. Wetness hit his stomach again. It felt like too much to just be his own and dimly he was aware that Ignis had stiffened as well and _his_ cry was decidedly not silent. Whatever Prompto had expected from the reserved Advisor, it certainly wasn’t for him to shout Prompto’s name directly into his ear. His heart leapt or stopped or burst, or did all at once. Prompto didn’t know. All he knew was that the world seemed to erupt all around him and then, suddenly, it was all much quieter. 

When he came back to himself he was laying on the bed. The first thing he noticed was the stripe of cooling skin on his stomach where someone had clearly wiped him clean with a damp cloth. The second was that the throbbing ache between his legs had yet to leave him. 

“Gods,” he whimpered, weakly throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“It is rather persistent, isn’t it?” 

Prompto nearly jumped at the teasing words. It wasn’t that he had expected Ignis to leave him, but now that he had a few precious seconds of clarity back he had to admit that the Advisor was taking this all much better than he might have expected. It took him a moment to even find Ignis, still nude, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him. Prompto opened his mouth, but something of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Ignis answered before he’d even found the words. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, Prompto,” Ignis said slowly. He glanced down at his lap for a moment before turning back, reaching out to take one of Prompto’s hands in his own. “I was hesitant to accompany you because I feared taking advantage of you in your…current state. But the truth is, I believe I may have needed the excuse.” Prompto felt his fingers entwine with Ignis’ as if they had been made for each other and wondered briefly when they had both taken their gloves off. So much of the night was a blur that he could only hope he’d be able to hold onto the memories of it all in the morning. Then Ignis’ words seemed to make it through his head and he couldn’t help the self-deprecating little grin that quirked one side of his mouth. 

“It wasn’t just the peace treaty. You were never going to go on that date with me, were you?” he said, though there was no accusation in his tone. It was just a statement of fact. “There would always be some paperwork that couldn’t wait…” 

“Or some report or some other more domestic duty, most likely,” Ignis agreed quietly. He was blushing again, the color highlighting his sharp cheeks. “I hate to admit it, but I believe I’ve acted quite cowardly towards you, Prompto, and you deserve my apologies.” 

“You’re here now,” Prompto said, squeezing the fingers in his. “And don’t say it’s just because of the pollen. We would have ended up here eventually.” He said it with a bit more conviction than he actually felt and the smile that Ignis shot him in return was tinged with a shadow of sadness. 

“Perhaps,” he agreed at last. Prompto frowned and moved to sit up, only to hiss and fall back when the movement made his oversensitive cock slide over his skin. In truth, the unabated arousal was beginning to cross the line from pleasure into pain, though only just. The reaction didn’t escape Ignis’ attention, though, judging by the way his bare eyes flashed. In an instant, the Advisor was crouching over him. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Ignis murmured, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s cheek, “let me see if I can’t take care of that for you once and for all, and we can leave the complicated talk of feelings until the morning, hmmm?” The idea was certainly appealing, if Prompto wasn’t so afraid that leaving it until tomorrow would only leave room for another endless list of excuses. 

“Promise?” he managed to gasp. He could feel Ignis’ body heat inches from his skin and it was distracting him, but he pushed through the overwhelming lust for a few more seconds of clear thought. “Promise we’ll actually talk?” 

“You have my word,” Ignis said, meeting his eyes. There were no assurances there, no hint as to which way the conversation would go. But Prompto found he didn’t care. Ignis always kept his word and that was more than good enough for now. 

“Okay,” he nearly whimpered, closing his eyes and arching his whole body towards Ignis’ welcoming warmth. “Now, please, make it stop,” he begged. He felt Ignis’ lips curve into a smile against his skin as the Advisor pressed a line of kisses down his throat and began working his way down his chest. He paused near one of Prompto’s pink nipples and the blond gasped as a tongue explored the pert little nub followed by the hot press of a mouth. Then Ignis sucked and Prompto jerked with a little cry. He wasn’t sure if it was just the pollen making him so sensitive or if he’d simply never thought to explore his chest when he touched himself, but either way he found himself panting. The throbbing in his groin had definitely tipped back into the realm of pleasure again. 

His other nipple was given a similar treatment and Prompto grabbed fists of the sheets, twisting them in his hands as he tossed his head from side to side with a litany of moans and gasps falling from his lips. He was still preoccupied with the leftover tingling in his chest when he realized that Ignis had resumed his downward path, and it was another moment after that before he realized what Ignis intended to do only seconds before the Advisor actually did it. 

It took every ounce of Prompto’s weakened control to keep his hips still when he felt Ignis’ lips close around him. Wet heat engulfed him and he sunk his teeth into his forearm to stop a shout as Ignis’ tongue fluttered against the underside of his cock. He felt a hand tug at his elbow and looked down to meet piercing green eyes. He didn’t need a verbal direction to know what that look meant. 

Ignis wanted to hear him. 

Prompto pulled his teeth free, a bit relieved to note that while he’d left clear tooth marks he hadn’t actually broken the skin. He went back to gripping the comforter. Staring down the length of his own body, he kept his eyes locked with Ignis for as long as he could, watching himself slowly disappear between those kiss swollen lips. He felt himself hit the back of Ignis’ throat at the same moment that a nose brushed his stomach and threw his head back with a loud moan to feel Ignis take him in to the hilt like that. Then Ignis began to move and Prompto could do nothing to stop the half-sob that escaped him. 

This was different from a hand job. This was tight wet heat alternating with the shock of wet skin exposed to cool air. This was bliss. Whatever Ignis’ previous experience—if he had any—he didn’t seem capable of keeping his throat relaxed enough to take Prompto in all the way again, but that was fine. The friction mixed with the host of new sensations were more than enough to stoke the familiar fire low in Prompto’s belly. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed to be taking longer to build up this time. He could only hope that meant he might get at last be granted a reprieve after this round. Maybe the pollen was finally starting to wear off? Even as he thought it, a strong pulse ran through his cock that made him slip and twitch his hips, almost as if his body was punishing him. He stuttered out an apology, even though he couldn’t tell if the sudden movement had bothered Ignis or not. Apparently not, as Ignis simply continued right on with what he had been doing. Something did touch his lips, though, and it took Prompto a moment to recognize it as fingers. 

Opening his mouth was automatic. He ran his tongue over the invading digits and even sucked and bobbed his head a bit in imitation of what Ignis was doing. That earned him a surprised little gasp from the Advisor that gave Prompto more pleasure on its own than he might have expected. Just as he was getting used to them, however, the fingers retreated. He was almost disappointed until he felt one spit-slicked finger slip between his cheeks. 

Prompto’s eyes flew opened at that. He’d never done anything like that. He opened his mouth to say so, but words were apparently beyond him once more and all that emerged was a series of whimpers. Still, Ignis seemed to understand and redoubled his efforts, sucking and twirling his tongue to distract him while a single finger felt out his entrance. Whatever nerves or reservations Prompto had melted away in an instant, his body relaxing just as quickly as it had locked up. Even so, it was odd when Ignis pushed inside. It didn’t hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable. He wiggled his hips, not sure if he was trying to dislodge Ignis’ finger or maybe just help him find a better angle. Either way, it sunk into him a little deeper. Prompto gasped and wiggled again, his disjointed mind trying to find the words to ask Ignis just what he was doing, and then Ignis twisted his wrist. 

White hot fire shot up Prompto’s spine, ricocheted off his brain and shot back down to his groin just as quickly. He could do little more than gasp and found himself spreading his legs a bit more almost automatically. One hazy glance at Ignis showed that the Advisor was immensely proud of himself and Prompto didn’t have the energy to do anything more than lay there and enjoy it. At one end was heat and suction and a talented tongue that spoke in the most elegant accent Prompto had ever heard, while at the other Ignis’ finger began to move in and out while making sure to always return to that electrifying spot. Prompto was coming apart at the seams, paralyzed between the twin needs to thrust up into that mouth and push his hips down to take in more of that teasing finger. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how long Ignis kept him in that limbo of pleasure. It felt like days, working him diligently as the molten pool in his stomach built slowly higher and higher. Every time Ignis brushed that spot inside of him, Prompto thought, _‘This time, this time for sure,’_ but his orgasm stayed just out of reach. He had no way of knowing if Ignis was doing it on purpose or not, but soon enough he could feel desperate tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Please,” he begged, repeating it as if it was the only word he had left. Maybe it was. “Please, please, please!” One fat tear rolled down his cheek and that seemed to be the final signal that Ignis was waiting for. Suddenly he was engulfed entirely again and that probing finger didn’t just hit that sensitive spot but began rubbing small circles deep inside of him. Prompto’s watering eyes shot wide and his upper body arched off the mattress. He managed to suck in a breath, the moment suspended as his heart thudded in his ears, and then he expelled it in a sudden scream of Ignis’ name as the world seemed to burst. Everything was light and noise and an unending ache leaving his twitching hips in wave after wave. And through it all, Ignis’ mouth never left him, swallowing everything his body had to offer. 

Prompto must have passed out briefly again, because when he slowly blinked his eyes opened he found that he had been tucked under the blankets. What was more, there was warmth all around him. Another body was pressed against his back, legs tangled with his own and arms wrapped securely around him. He felt exhausted down to his very bones, and more than a little disoriented, but for the first time since that afternoon he felt sated. His hand twitched towards his waist just to make sure, and he was almost relieved to feel that he had gone flaccid at long last. He quickly pulled his hand back, least he reawaken anything. 

“Prompto?” The voice in his ear shouldn’t have made him jump. There was clearly someone cradling him, after all, but even so he was somehow still surprised to find that it was Ignis. 

“Hmmm?” Prompto hummed. His throat was raw and his brain was working too slowly for actual words. Still, he almost whimpered when the body holding him so close shifted to tilt his head up. 

“Just have some water. Then you can go back to sleep,” the voice promised. He didn’t really want any water, but the voice was so pleasant and some primal part of him didn’t want to upset it. And he did notice that this mouth was terribly dry. So when the cup was pressed to his lips, he gratefully took a few sips of cool water and couldn’t summon the effort to care when some of it spilled down his chin. The spilled droplets were wiped away a moment later and he felt his head being carefully lowered to the pillow once more. 

“Don’t forget,” he mumbled, not even aware of what he was saying. “Talk tomorrow. You promised.” 

Prompto felt a kiss pressed to the back of his neck, just below his hairline, and let his eyes slip closed. 

“I gave you my word,” Ignis agreed quietly. And with that promise in his heart, Prompto let himself fall back into darkness, safe in Ignis’ arms.


End file.
